The invention relates to machines for cutting a continuous web into segments, tuck folding the segments and placing the folded segments on top of each other to form a stack, and to related methods.
Machines that sever webs, tuck fold the webs to form folded segments with overlying legs and then stack the segments are well known. However, in these machines it is difficult to change the machines to manufacture a different product. For instance, when a conventional machine is set up to cut, fold and stack web segments having equal length legs it is difficult and time consuming to change over the machine to make folded segments which are shorter or longer or have different length legs to either side of the fold. Further, conventional machines are unable to cut, fold and stack web segments sufficiently rapidly to meet modern production requirements.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved machine and method for cutting, tuck folding and stacking web segments at a high production rate with great reliability. Because of the high production rate, the web segments should be held and positively controlled throughout feeding, cutting, folding and stacking to prevent jams. Additionally, the machine should be easily adjustable to change the product configuration without the necessity of assembly and disassembly or significant down time.
The invention is an improved high speed cut, tuck fold and stacking machine for very rapidly forming stacks of U-folded web segments having a desired count and related methods. The webs and the segments severed from the webs are positively held through the cutting, folding and stacking steps to reduce jams. The machine operates continuously and rapidly to meet modern production requirements yet is easily adjustable to change the configuration of the folded segments being stacked. The total length of the segments may be adjusted and the relative lengths of the segment legs may be adjusted.
The machine has a plurality of web blade lanes, permitting simultaneous cutting, folding and stacking of plural webs and may have a per lane output as high as 600 folded segments per minute and a total production of 2,400 segments per minute. The webs may be fed to the machine at a high speed of about 350 feet per minute. The stacked segments are automatically delivered to an output conveyor for transport away from the machine. The number of segments in each stack is readily adjustable.